1. Field of the Invention
Toilet toothpick; having thread holder, for example, flossing implement; and container or support for thread supply; including rotatably mounted thread spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Periodontal disease, or gum disease, is the major culprit in the loss of teeth among adults. Nearly half of all tooth loss by adults is the result of advanced periodontal disease. The chances of developing periodontal disease increases with age so that nearly all elderly people are affected to some degree by it. It is well established among dentists that the cause of periodontal disease is the buildup of plaque on the teeth. The best prevention against periodontal disease is to maintain good dental hygiene by regular brushing and flossing of one's teeth. Regular flossing is just as important as brushing. However, many adults no do not floss because of the inconvenience of having to tautly hold a piece of floss with the fingers while trying to perform the flossing task. Prethreaded flossers and floss holders are available for those people who have limited dexterity, or who prefer the convenience of a flosser or floss holder.